


食梦旅馆

by uneatablebeef



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

序

1.

听说那栋废弃很久又不太吉利的三层小楼终于被房东给卖了出去，买主是一个斯文好看却陌生的外地男人。

听说装修工人们日夜赶工，硬是在不到半个月的时间内让整栋建筑焕然一新。

外墙刷上了米黄色的油漆，满墙杂乱的爬山虎也被修剪得错落有致。底层正中开了两扇吱吱呀呀的旧木门，房檐上挂了一串叮叮当当的小风铃。

围墙被推倒改成了一圈儿雕着奇花异草的铁栅栏，门口竖了个崭新的红铁皮邮箱，旁边支棱着不太显眼的招牌，上面歪歪扭扭地写了“食梦”俩字儿。

听说旅馆的生意不咸不淡，却依然有人不远万里慕名而来，半夜三更时，风尘仆仆地敲开摇摇晃晃的旧木门。

听说那条巷子的路灯年久失修，晚上没有月亮的时候更是伸手不见五指，却有人信誓旦旦地说曾看到巨大野兽的黑影在夜色里狂奔而去，甚是骇人。

听说开张的前一晚天雷滚滚，暴雨如注。周围的邻居住户却没受到任何干扰，无一例外地睡得特别香甜，安然无梦。

听说有一族兽类存于人世间。身体像熊，鼻子像象，眼睛像犀，尾巴像牛，腿像老虎。独自或成对生活，不喜群居。不喜强光刺激，白天躲在阴暗处休息，夜间出来活动。

它们食梦为生，毛皮作为坐垫或寝具可以避免疾病和厄运。稀有。贪吃。

2.

叩叩。叩叩。

清脆的铃声伴着木门吱吱呀呀地被人推开，清晨的阳光顺着门缝一缕一缕地挤了进来，照亮了门内的摆设，也唤醒了旅馆的主人。

文俊辉从柔软的沙发里撑起半个身子，对着镜子抓了抓刘海，摸过金边眼镜架在鼻梁上掩饰未散的睡意，然后才慢慢抬起头，露出好看的笑容来。

3.

十七巷十三号，食梦旅馆。

欢迎您的光临。

//人设

食梦貘

身体像熊，鼻子像象，眼睛像犀，尾巴像牛，腿像老虎。独自或成对生活，不喜群居。不喜强光刺激，白天躲在阴暗处休息，夜间出来活动。两栖。喜欢水，喜欢温暖潮湿的地方。善于游泳、潜水、奔跑、爬山和滑坡。

食梦为生。相传毛皮做为坐垫或寝具可以避免疾病和厄运。稀有。贪吃。

食梦方法

委托食梦 确认委托人已进入沉睡状态，鼻子轻轻搭在其额头上。坐等。吃掉指定的梦。

自然食梦 通过感知梦的气息(气味、形状、大小等)、做梦者的语言和行为(梦话、梦游等)来确定目标，然后吃掉或者打包带走。

在食梦貘进食之前，可以选择是否进入梦境，作为旁观者出现在梦中，通常不会对其造成任何影响。

梦境被实物或者是食物化后，一般来说，混沌如棉花糖，或清亮的像砂糖炒熟后化成的糖饼。也可以自己加工，按压成薄薄的一片，香脆可口。不同的梦境会存在口感和味道不同的差异。

梦境被实(食)物化后才能被食梦貘吃掉。

被吃掉梦境的人类会丧失对梦的记忆。

人类形态下，无法进食。

现存已知的食梦貘仅有四只。

尹净汉 食梦貘。懒且挑食。常常叫弟弟们打包美梦回家，或是正大光明用厄梦来交换弟弟们的好梦。武力Top。4

全圆佑 食梦貘。喜欢看书。视力较差的关系，嗅觉和听力十分灵敏。平日里反应迟钝，觅食的时候迅猛矫健。7

李知勋 食梦貘。体型较小。拥有不符合外表的凶残和冷峻。思维敏捷，脑力发达，行动力强。是一只酷貘。2

夫胜宽 食梦貘。精力旺盛，活泼话多。喜欢热闹，喜欢捉弄人类。大错不犯，小错不断。好奇心Max。非典型性貘。6

文俊辉 中介小哥/旅馆老板。有房有车有钱有闲。半人半兽，又非精非怪。食梦貘的食物、日化、书籍以及消息供应商。交换条件是由食梦貘吃掉委托人的指定梦境。

论甜食对食梦貘的影响力  
/甜食会影响食梦貘的消化能力

论噩梦对食梦貘的影响力  
/吞食噩梦会消耗更多的精力

猎手

天性恋战冷酷无情，却与人类有微妙的平衡，与其交易，用猎杀换取金钱。数量庞大，训练有素。但普通猎手不能拥有名字，以一串数字作为编号来区分。因为捕猎的关系，梦里面常常会有残忍可怖的血腥场面，会存在因噩梦而不能安眠的情况。

崔胜澈 猎手。爪牙坚硬而锋利。嗜血。力量Max，擅长近身攻击。绝对实权的领导力。

权顺荣 猎手。好胜。狡猾。擅于伪装和催眠。对人类精神力有一定的控制力，可以影响梦境。

金珉奎 猎手。善战，更善于烹饪。身上偶尔会有食物的香气，对食梦貘有特殊的吸引力。

崔韩率 猎手。箭术高超。梦魇常常被吃掉的关系，是少有的和平拥护者。


	2. 第一章 · 旅人

1.

乌云盖顶，黑压压的一片看不到边际，厚重得像是天空快要支持不住，以可见的速度亦步亦趋地下沉，压得天地之间愈来愈窄逼仄不堪。空气中的水分渐渐加重，有轰声隆隆的雷鸣从远处传来，却无法完全穿透这愈发沉重的云层，闷声闷气的，压抑得可怕。

氧气稀薄，急促的呼吸震动着耳膜。口干舌燥，喉头发紧，心脏隐隐作痛。

双腿不受控制地加速，两臂疯狂摆动着，惯性拖着几乎脱力的身躯，朝着看不清前路的方向拔足狂奔。

停……请……停下……

嘶哑的喉咙发不出任何声音。没人听得到这残破又卑微的请求。

吞咽口水的动作都无法完成，四肢被设定了无法暂停的程序。脑袋里是令人兢惧的空白，视线被死死地固定在前方。

仿若一场不能回头的逃亡。

要去哪里？

没人知道。

脚下的触感似乎变得柔软了一些，抬腿的动作也变得更为吃力。放慢的速度不是停止的信号，拍打着小腿的海浪预示着环境的转变。

灰色的海水带着腥味不断升高，心脏剧烈跳动消耗着更多的氧气，呼吸却更加的困难。

双脚还在执着向前，尖锐的岩石划开单薄的衣物，艳红的血丝散成一朵妖娆的花。双臂大力挥动着拨开水面，像是要往更深处去。

啊……

终于一脚踏空，向着未知处坠落。

水流从张大的嘴巴、喉管、鼻孔、双耳，甚至是眼球与眼皮之间的缝隙侵入，迅速占满整具身体。

冷冽的海水冻得手脚青乌，刺骨的疼痛像是千万只蚂蚁钻进骨髓不断啃噬。

救……

救……我……

意识还没完全涣散前，巨大黑影若隐若现。黑白分明的眼珠布满血丝，牢牢锁定住近在咫尺的食物。

它在笑。

深不见底的血盆大口咧成诡异的弧度，露出密密麻麻的两排锋利的牙齿。

它在靠近。

无法呼吸，却依然能感觉到一股恶臭迎面而来。

想要扑腾逃开，手脚却重得抬不起来。

寒意和恐惧四起，呼救声终于冲破喉咙。

2.

“救命！”

洪知秀猛地睁开眼睛，胸膛剧烈起伏着大口呼吸。浑身湿淋淋的，像是刚被人从水里捞起来一样。

厚重的窗帘透不进一丝光线，混沌的黑暗四处流窜，不放过房间里的任何角落。

两眼无神地望着天花板，眼皮沉沉却不敢合上。右手还在微微抽搐，痛感从四肢末端扩散蔓延，又汇聚到一处让他脑仁生疼。

3.

叩叩。

“谁？！”乍然响起的敲门声打破了沉闷的气氛，却也让他背脊发凉。

“Room service~”元气满满的声音，尾音上扬的语调听起来开朗无害。

洪知秀的手终于稍微消停了一点儿，抖得没那么厉害。

他撑着自己坐起来，挪着步子朝着声音的方向走去。像幼儿学步一样，摇摇晃晃，跌跌撞撞。

咔哒。

门把手被轻轻地拧开。

门外的圆脸少年挂着灿烂的笑容，浅粉色的短毛被风虚虚地吹起。

黑暗终于被撕开一道口子，温暖的洋流顺着缝隙灌入冰冷的海湾。

4.

把餐车推回厨房，趁四下无人，夫胜宽赶紧溜到甜点区，掀开锃亮的不锈钢盖子，摸出两颗泡芙塞进嘴巴，鼓鼓囊囊的脸颊让人忍不住想伸出手指戳一下。

“胜宽。”

被抓包的少年瞪大眼睛，慌忙之间将泡芙囫囵吞下。圆滚滚的苹果肌堆起来，眼睛也讨好的眯起来，有些口齿不清地撒着娇：“净汉哥~”

男人的头发不算短，齐耳，偏分，舒眉朗目。白白净净，温文尔雅。天使的躯壳里住了一只恶魔的灵魂。

“两颗。”尹净汉竖起两根手指，“不想被他们知道的话，两天的卫生。”

净汉哥打扫的时间和自己刚好错开，两天的卫生意味着自己这个星期几乎没有懒觉可以睡了。

“一天可以吗？”少年眨巴着眼睛讨价还价，尾巴都快要摇起来了。

“可以。”男人答应的爽快。

“但是……”

果然……

夫胜宽嘟着嘴，坐等下文。

“四号房间的客人。”男人点到为止。

“哈？”

洪知秀憔悴瘦削的脸闪过脑海，过长的刘海盖住眼睛，青黑的眼袋彰显着睡眠严重的不足。浑身透着一股阴沉沉的气息，让他有些不自在。

“那是……”你的任务啊！！！

内心的咆哮被尹净汉轻飘飘的一个眼神完美扼杀。夫胜宽捂着胸口，绝望地点头。

男人一转身，少年就皱巴着一张鬼脸张牙舞爪，舌头伸得长长的。

“对了。”

少年躲闪不及，舌尖被自己咬住，痛得表情管理无能。

“圆佑找你。”

5.

“圆佑哥？”

“嗯。”半人高的圆桌上躺着一本牛皮包封的书，全圆佑翻开新的一页，目光专注在镜片之下，“坐。”

“四号房间的客人怎么样？”

“圆佑哥听到了？”

“嗯，”全圆佑头也不抬，“自己注意安全。”

“诶？”夫胜宽赶紧坐到离全圆佑最近的沙发上，“注意安全？！”

“俊辉哥觉得他不对劲。”

“诶诶诶？”夫胜宽一脸八卦之神附体的模样，“俊辉哥觉得不对劲还接这个委托？是不是有什么隐情？那个客人长得是还不错虽然有点衰还有点阴郁……”

“不是委托，”全圆佑轻声打断了他，“是旅客。”

“但但但是……”夫胜宽看了看窗外午后炽热的日光，犹豫了一下，“大清早的来投宿，日光最盛的时候做噩梦……还把圆佑哥都给吵醒了……”

“嘶——”少年倒吸一口冷气。

“你怕什么……”全圆佑挑眉，“胜宽不是最喜欢这些稀奇古怪的噩梦了吗？”

“这不是兴奋嘛。”少年摸着后脑勺，咧开嘴只顾“嘿嘿嘿”的笑。

“嗯。”全圆佑的嘴角翘了一下，“今晚小心。”


	3. 第一章 · 旅人

6.

“圆佑。”

夫胜宽前脚刚走，尹净汉的声音就在全圆佑的门口响起。

“放心，”丝毫不意外他的出现，全圆佑翻动着书页，视线始终没有离开过手中的书本一刻，“俊辉哥不会知道小东西又偷吃甜食的。”

“就不能等我把话先说完？”男人抱着双臂靠在门上，语气略带埋怨，脸色却没有任何不悦，甚至有些调笑的意味，“你什么时候能当着他面叫他小东西？”

“不能。”全圆佑拒绝的相当直接，也不知道拒绝的是前面那句还是后面的。

少年留下的奶油甜香还未完全散去，若有似无的在鼻尖萦绕。全圆佑翻书的动作顿了一下，泛黄的纸张上新添一道不浅的折痕。

“今晚我会和知勋出去觅食。”

男人不惊讶也不接话，仿佛这一句没须没尾的话于他来说毫不相干，和“今天天气真好”这样一般的招呼用辞别无二致。又或者说剧情的发展都在他预料之内，这不过是一句平铺直叙的旁白，交代着故事即将发生的时间地点和人物。

接下来的才是重点。

“包括净汉哥的分量。”

尹净汉弯着嘴角偷笑了一下，又很快做出一副苦恼的样子，“俊辉那么聪明，骗他很费脑力的。晚上还得守着你的小东西，也容易饿。”

“包括净汉哥……这周的分量。”全圆佑嘴角抽搐，几乎是咬牙切齿了。

“成交！”尹净汉开心地和自己击掌，身心愉悦地下楼补眠。

7.

全圆佑下楼的时候，李知勋正在和文俊辉聊天。嗯……更准确地说，李知勋正在被文俊辉聊天。

他下楼太早，刚好被无聊的文俊辉逮到。闲了一天的文老板终于抓到一个可以聊天的对象，自然是兴奋得不得了。

李知勋有一搭没一搭地虚应着，目光时不时地瞄一下楼梯，希望谁能突然出现救他于水火之中。

最好是圆佑哥，他在的时候文老板的话痨症状要减轻很多。胜宽也行啊，至少他俩聊嗨之后就会忽略自己的存在。

至于净汉哥……这么早他是不会醒的。

“早。”

全圆佑声音的适时出现，如同天籁。

李知勋的眼睛都突然亮了起来，说着“啊时间也差不多了俊辉哥我们就先出去了”，上前几步，拉了全圆佑的手腕就跑。也不管被自己强行拖着的男人，是如何一边扶着眼镜，一边控制着平衡，趔趔趄趄地从楼梯踩空下来而不至于摔倒的。

8.

“净汉哥和胜宽一起？” 李知勋舔着爪子，匍匐在天台之上。夜风把鬃毛吹得飞起，借着半人高的围墙遮挡，他把自己压得很低。透过矮墙的裂缝，眼珠不错地盯住对面居民楼的顶层。

这一片平房在城市的边缘，远离了灯火辉煌人声鼎沸的闹市区，没有镜面环绕的高楼大厦，也少有钢筋防护栏的阻挡。

夜幕低垂，繁星遍布，林木郁郁葱葱，空气清新得像被清泉洗过。人类的防御心在舒适的环境里总会不同程度地降低，梦境的质量会不同程度地提升，美味程度也是如此。

李知勋很喜欢这里。

吃饱餍足后，趴在天台上等待黎明时分的晨曦。暖黄从天际一点一点跳脱出来的时候，弯弯的白月还没有消失。它正襟危坐，它安分守己，它虔心等待，等待那照亮世界、独一无二的存在。

迟迟没有得到回答，李知勋转头看向背靠着墙不知道在想些什么的全圆佑。

被野兽的目光盯住，人类形态的全圆佑不由自主地抖了一下，全身的汗毛都不约而同地颤栗。

“嗯？”他从神游状态中脱离出来，舒展着双臂作势打了个呵欠来掩饰自己的分心。

“嗯。”他把眼镜取下收进随身携带的木匣里，“他俩一起守着四号房间。”

“四号？”李知勋若有所思，随即哼笑出声，“原来是四号呀。这么不放心，干嘛不自己留下？”

“有净汉哥在。”

全圆佑果断结束这个话题，他可不想再继续下去。走到光也照不到的阴暗之处，脱下外套叠好装进背包，和李知勋的包放在一起。

明晃晃的月亮被不知何时飘来的云层遮住了半边，虫鸣在安静的黑夜里格外清晰。

对面的灯光几近全灭，喑哑的沉吟从看不见的角落散播出去，模糊不清的黑影一闪而过。

窗被轻轻推开，带进一阵风来。

9.

“他不闷吗？空调没开，窗户也关得这么紧。”夫胜宽蹲在窗台上，朝隔壁房间努努嘴，“真是奇怪的人类。”

“睡了吗？”尹净汉半躺在床上打呵欠。

“净汉哥怎么到了晚上还这么困？白天没睡好吗？”少年一边小声嘀咕着，一边用脚勾住栏杆，整个身子都腾空，悬在空调外机之上。他扒着四号房间的窗框，耳朵紧紧贴在窗户的玻璃上。

闭着眼睛听了一会儿，又手脚麻利地回来。

“还没有。”夫胜宽回想了一下自己听到的内容，继续说，“很安静。没有电视的声音，没有翻书的声音，没有手指点在屏幕上的声音。呼吸声很弱也很慢，但是和睡着之后的呼吸声不一样。”

“他睡了一下午。”尹净汉向着少年招招手，示意他离得近些。

“净汉哥守了他一下午？！”少年的眼球都快掉出来，一副见鬼的表情。音量没控制好，被床上的男人瞪了一眼。

“嘘——”

“睡了一下午，半个梦都没做。”

“不是挺好的吗？”夫胜宽吐吐舌头，把声音放低，“说明他睡得多好呀。”

“不好。嗯……也不能说不好，是完全不对劲。皮肤蜡黄，形容瘦削，说话有气无力，眼睛浮肿，眼圈青到发黑，明显的睡眠不足。正午时分入眠，时间短且多梦易惊醒。俊辉从他手里接过登记簿的时候，顺势搭了一下他的手腕，脉象很乱，气血不通的样子。而且俊辉感觉……他很不对劲。”

“但是……”尹净汉犹豫了一下。

“但是？但是什么？”

“但是你去过他房间之后，他睡得很好。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈我还有安眠的功能？”夫胜宽兴奋得跟发现了新大陆一样。

尹净汉的白眼说明了一切。

“再去听听。”

少年屁颠儿屁颠儿地跳过去，又惊慌失措地奔回来。

“呼……呼吸……呼吸声听不到了！”

男人从床上一跃而起，夺门而出。摸出备用钥匙打开四号房间，灯火通明之下，空无一人。

墙上的挂钟发出滴嗒滴嗒的声响，秒针永不停歇地奔跑着追赶时间。

“胜宽。”

“刚才你有没有听到秒针滴嗒滴嗒转动的声音？”

“没……没有。”

少年愣在原地，头皮发麻。

尹净汉突然一阵心悸，拔腿冲下楼去。

“俊辉！”


	4. 第一章 · 旅人

10.

像是野兽狂奔而来，实木楼梯吱吱呀呀地发出不堪重负的声响，惊惶的脚步混合着腾腾的杀气顺风而下。尹净汉呼出一口长长的浊气，抬起前掌又轻轻落下。锋利的爪尖带着来者不善的光泽，阶梯的表面现出一道不浅的划痕。

杂乱的心跳声隐去，空气在一瞬间紧绷。

“胜宽？”

文俊辉的声音打破了僵局，也打乱了夫胜宽下楼的节奏。

“哎！”少年被自己的名字吓了一跳，吧唧一下撞在尹净汉的屁股上，“哎哟！”

“胜宽怎么啦？”

窸窸窣窣的声音，文俊辉像是要站起身来。

确认了某人的安全无碍，尹净汉慢慢恢复人形，整理了一下因为身体突然暴涨而破碎凌乱的衣物，示意夫胜宽先下去，自己转身往楼上走。

“没……没事，撞了一下。”少年明显松了一口气，提了提裤腰，揉揉眼睛装作迷迷糊糊还没睡醒的模样，踢踢踏踏地继续往下走，声音里都透着困意，“俊辉哥……还没睡吗？”

“嗯。”身体陷回沙发，文俊辉换个姿势撑脸，和对面的男人交换了个眼神，嘴角噙着笑，“在和洪先生聊天。”

大半夜的不睡觉，啧啧，果然有猫腻。

“那我……”上去睡觉啦~

“胜宽下来一起聊天吧。”文俊辉发出邀请。

“好啊。”有人欣然接受。

……

少年赶紧捂住自己的嘴。自己明明一句话都没说，声音是从哪个犄角旮旯冒出来的。

“走吧胜宽。”换了一身新衣的尹净汉搭上少年的肩膀，指腹暗暗用力，扭转了少年想要转身上楼的动作。

换衣服要不要这么快！要不要！

力气要不要这么大！要不要！

内心再怎么咆哮，身体还是乖乖跟着尹净汉下了楼。

“净汉哥……也还没睡？”文俊辉有些意外尹净汉的再次出现。

虽然说刚才那股强烈的杀气和战意是夫胜宽绝对散发不出来的，但是在自己出声之后，他也的确听到了有人上楼往回走的脚步声。且不说今晚是觅食的日子，平日里能躺着绝不坐着，能坐着绝不站着，能偷懒绝不睁着眼的净汉哥居然半夜下楼来关心自己的安危……还是两次？！

文俊辉真情实感地受宠若惊。

不过，这也让他不自觉地多看了洪知秀一眼。

这个男人，真的不太对劲。

被怀疑的男人刚好与他四目相接，没有偷瞄被发现后的心虚，文俊辉笑得自然，掌心摊开朝上，在三人的面前略略停顿，简单介绍道：“尹净汉。夫胜宽。这位，是今天早上入住四号房间的洪知秀洪先生。”

洪知秀应声而起，又矮身颔首，嘴角有礼貌地扬起。清淡的笑意让他有了人气，脸色也显得没有那么羸弱病态，甚至透出一点健康的粉来。

文俊辉对面有一双单人沙发刚好在正中的位置，洪知秀独自下楼，于是占了其中的一只。此时又添了两人，他便想把沙发往旁边挪一点，可以多腾出两个位置来。

尹净汉立刻朝他摆手表示“不用麻烦”，自己径直坐了另外一只沙发。夫胜宽也就自觉去搬了根独凳过来，坐在洪知秀的另外一边，把他恰好夹在中间。

像是四个等边三角形严丝无缝的拼合。

文俊辉拿出两只小巧的骨瓷茶杯摆上，倒入澄澈清香的茶水，又给洪知秀面前的添了一些。

“洪先生不介意……多两位听众吧？”

被征求意见的男人摇摇头，捏起茶杯吹了吹，放在嘴边抿了一口。热滚滚的茶水让浑身上下的血液都暖和起来，洪知秀好像想起了什么有趣又温馨的回忆，淡淡地又笑了。

11.

“我在寻找一个女孩。”

平淡无奇的开头。

“其实我也不能确定ta是女孩或者是个男孩，ta常常在夜里出现，黑暗总是让我看得不够真切。只能模糊看到及肩的长发，身材瘦削。”

尹净汉喝茶的动作顿了一下。

“ta出现得没有征兆，离开的时候又从不留下痕迹。甚至……我无法确认ta是不是人类。可能是天外来客对地球的拜访，而我是那个命大的幸运儿。”

“又或者，这一切都是梦境。”

尹净汉和文俊辉交换了眼神，从彼此眼里读出了谨慎与杀意。

夫胜宽却没有注意到两个人的暗流汹涌，一脸好奇地追问着细节。

男人脸上的笑意不减，喝了口茶，娓娓道来。

“我第一次遇见ta是在一个临海的小镇……”

彼时的洪知秀还是个半大的少年，因了一张不知来历的宣传单，独自一人不告而别，背着行囊离家千里，前往未知。

镇子不大，古朴而纯真，镇上的居民也足够好客，面容稚嫩的少年受到了热情的款待。海水清澈，天空蔚蓝，连风都是自由而潇洒的。

洪知秀却无法心情轻松地享受这一切，因为他想要的并非如此。

宣传单上的海域宽广无边，如宝石般耀眼的海水被一条羊肠小道一分为二，一半是瑰丽似火的红，一半是魅惑沉静的蓝。

他拿着传单问遍了大街小巷，却没有一个人听说过，更没有一个人见过。

又待了几日，仍是一无所获。洪知秀念起家人，决意归去。

呼吸着潮湿却不闷热的空气，踏过凹凸不平的石砖，他穿过狭窄的小巷，低矮的房屋，手里那张泛黄的纸片也被捏得越来越紧。

又是一次没有到达目的地的旅行，洪知秀说不上难过。早就做好准备，心里仍旧无法避免的空空落落。

说来也怪，离开的那天，晴空万里无云了一整天，却在临近傍晚的时候突然狂风大作，乌云黑压压地聚在头顶迟迟不散。被告知没有船只愿意启程的洪知秀只得多停留一天。

打了电话报完平安，雨也还没落下。洪知秀从旅馆出来，漫无目的地四处溜达着。拐进一条熟悉的小巷，却看到了陌生的景色。

石板依然是破旧不堪的模样，却碎的厉害，连着一条从未见过的石子小路，看不到尽头。

两旁的商铺和民居都紧闭门户，墙上充当路灯的煤油灯摇摇欲坠，光亮时有时无。除了风声呼啸，洪知秀只能听到自己的心跳。

一下一下震动着胸腔，一下一下击打着鼓膜。

四肢冰凉，手脚僵直，洪知秀愣在原地动也不动，有什么东西却仿佛终于有了实感。

是这条路吗？

内心的疑问，没有人能回答。

要去看看吗？

颤抖的右脚给出了答案。

路长得可怕，幽深，黝黑，诱人。洪知秀颤颤巍巍，却步履不停。

漫无止境地前行消耗着他的体力，让他疲惫不堪，空气的越来越益稀薄，又让他有些头晕目眩，昏昏沉沉。

眼睛都快睁不开的时候，被什么晃了眼。

明晃晃的，像是宝石反射出的光芒。

勉力睁开双眼，是一望无垠的海面，波光潋滟。一半是飞火流丹，一半是璀璨清湛。

水底的礁石，一览无余。

仿若置身幻境，人间难寻。

可是却没有活物。没有树，没有风，也没有声响。

双腿仍然交替着向前，洪知秀想要驻足，却停不下脚步，也发不出声音。像是被人操纵的提线木偶，四肢都是摆设，空有一颗挣扎的心，只能是别人手中的玩物。

惊艳与喜悦很快被恐惧替代。

少年的脸上爬满惊慌与无措。害怕撕扯着心脏。

他想停下。

他想回家。

在少年濒临绝望的时候，ta出现了。

模糊不清的身影，却让孑孓一身的少年莫名有了希望。

手脚的力气仿佛回到了自己的身上。洪知秀试着抬起右脚悬在空中，再重重落下。震感和痛感一同袭来，他终于停了下来。

12.

“然后呢然后呢？”夫胜宽被故事完全吸引，迟迟等不到下文的他忍不住开口催促。

“然后我就不太记得了。”洪知秀一副苦恼的样子。

“不记得？！关键时刻怎么就不记得了！”夫胜宽撅着嘴指控。

“我也不知道。我……不知道是不是昏过去了，后面的事情我都不记得……”

“那，”尹净汉摩挲着下巴，打断了洪知秀的回忆，“那张传单呢？”

“对啊对啊那张带你去那里的传单呢？”夫胜宽兴奋地附议。

“那张传单消失了。”洪知秀皱紧眉头解释道：“我回家以后那张传单就不见了。背包里没有，身上也没有。可能的地方都找过了，哪里都没有。”

“那洪先生回过那个镇上吗？”尹净汉继续发问。

“回过。但是……”

“但是没有一个人记得你了？”

尹净汉话音刚落，洪知秀就猛然转头盯住了他，并且情绪激动地否认。

“不是的！”

尹净汉被盯得很不自在，却微微扬起下巴，云淡风轻地笑了：“那是什么？”

“我拜访的商铺，我落脚的旅店，我认识的朋友，所有的行程，所有都对的上。包括滞留的那个下午，卖票的阿姨都记得我。可是……可是没有人见过那样一条窄巷，连着那样一条小径，通向那样一片海。”

“可能这一切就都只是个梦吧。”文俊辉笑着总结。

“可我后来又遇见过ta……”

“洪先生，不早了。”文俊辉温柔地打断了他，眼镜的边框泛起一层温润的光，“晚安。”

最后两个字仿佛被赋予了安眠的魔力，洪知秀被一阵突如其来的困意侵袭，慢慢合上眼睛，向后倒去。

三人安静了几秒，尹净汉立刻提出了“等圆佑和知勋回来再商量”的建议。得到了全票通过的支持后，他便欣欣然上楼补眠去了，留下夫胜宽和文俊辉看着洪知秀大眼瞪大眼。

“我真的很困……一天都没睡了……”说完就往沙发里又缩了缩，给自己盖上小毯子后，文俊辉秒睡。

“喂……”夫胜宽连抗议的机会都没有，只能把昏迷状态的洪知秀给哼哧哼哧拖上楼梯，再哼哧哼哧拖回房间。


	5. 番外/stalking/率宽

//stalking

昼长夜短，夏日炎炎。

天光过于明亮，晃得眼睛都睁不开。

勉强掀起眼皮也是徒劳，狭窄的视野里只有单调乏味的白色，茫茫一片。

困意叠生。

双腿倒是不知疲倦地交错摆动，被惯性拖着朝某一个方向走，又像是朝着所有的方向都在走。没有目的，也看不见任何目的地。

天空渐渐被积云遮挡，一层又一层覆盖上去，边缘被挤压出阴影，仿佛一双无形大手把天幕紧紧攥住，用力的地方形成突兀的皱褶。悄无声息的、凭空出现的、令人生畏的皱褶。

空气是静止的，空旷的天地之间没有蝉鸣也没有风，蒸腾的热气凝固胶着，心跳、呼吸都一并停止。只有腿还在动。沉重得像灌了铅，每一个抬起落下的动作都一帧一帧地缓慢到不可思议。

又像是毫无知觉，双腿长在了别人的身上。或者被长在了自己的身上。

紧绷的灰白在拉扯中丧失了最后的弹性，裂纹比想象中来得更快。起初只是一颗芝麻粒儿大小的黑点，若有似无。渐渐裂口张开，黑点扩散开来把缝隙全部填满。却还是不够。

有什么东西转动起来，慢慢地，黑色朝着一个方向聚拢，露出死物般阴沉的灰。

像浑浊的眼白，像被不祥盯住。

哒。

牵连成丝的粘液划破了沉寂。

像是终于解除禁制的咒语，脚落下去了以后再也没有自己抬起来。

滴嗒。

下雨了吗。

黑色的粘液吐着泡泡从裂口伸出试探的触角，紧接着艳丽的猩红争先恐后地喷涌而下，混着破碎的肢体残块，露出狞笑。

不。

是下血了。

崔韩率猛地睁开双眼，头疼欲裂。他大口大口喘着粗气，脸色却更加苍白。

勉强伸长了右臂反手去摸床头柜上的药瓶，又因为单手找不到着力点没法拧开瓶盖，干脆握在掌心指尖使了蛮力陷入外壳把一整个都捏碎，然后抖抖索索地摸到颗粒状的东西就抓起一把往自己嘴里塞。

囫囵吞枣般将药丸连碎片都混着咽下两轮，崔韩率这才算是缓过气来。

太阳穴还在抑制不住地突突狂跳，天花板上一块被掀起的墙皮被他盯得摇摇欲坠。从枕头底下拿出那把练习常用的小巧弹弓，崔韩率在床上摸了个不知道是药丸还是碎壳的什么东西直接塞进皮兜里捏住了瞄准。

风从指尖呼啸而过，啪，那一小块墙皮在被击中的瞬间就化为齑粉。

他有些神经质地把嘴巴张到最大，再紧紧地咬合住两排牙齿，脖颈暴起青筋，俊朗的五官在过分用力和紧绷的状态下变得狰狞可怖。好似恶鬼。

崔韩率已经整整五天没有睡过觉了。

在初猎后的第五天。

那不是崔韩率第一次见血，也并不是他第一次捕杀猎物。

他擅长射箭，通常只用站在视野绝佳的高处，为哥哥们一箭一个地干掉障碍，清除后患。

可是组织不需要一个只会配合的人。初猎的难度比任何一次任务都要高上许多。

崔韩率射完最后一支箭的时候，已经看不见任何一个队友的身影了。

是障眼法还是真的只剩一人，他根本来不及思考。

对方爪牙反击的速度比预料中更快，人在几个呼吸起落间便蹿到自己眼前。崔韩率调转箭筒硬扛下一刀，再借力把刀送得更深卡死在箭筒里，顺势抬腿一脚踢在对方的肚子上。

偏头闪过侧面的攻击，崔韩率扔了箭筒后退几步，小心翼翼地把肩上的长弓取下放到一边。再次直起身体的崔韩率换了气场。

他的近战从来不是眼观四路耳听八方的打法，他往往只锁定住眼前的这一人，不论是侧面的进攻还是后方的偷袭统统被他视若无物。是不降不休的极端自信，也是初生牛犊的不计后果。

琥珀色的瞳孔被战意烧得通红，他的鞋底、他的衣服、他的脸上都沾满了血。

他穿过满地新鲜的尸体去拿他的弓。

有人暴起举了刀来砍他的背。

他捏住对方的手腕折成一个诡异的角度，让手里的刀捅进了对方自己的胸口。

崔韩率笑他不自量力，把刀插得更深。

对方却扬起一张他熟悉得不能再熟悉的脸。那是崔胜澈的脸。

他杀了崔胜澈。

他以为他杀了崔胜澈。

即使试炼结束后崔胜澈就冲过来抱住他，基地所有哥哥都跟他再三解释那只是水鬼蛊惑人心的把戏，他也无法接受自己曾把刀插进了崔胜澈的胸口。

他把刀插进了崔胜澈的胸口。

他不能接受。

崔韩率翻身下床，每次吃完药以后只会更加清醒。

权顺荣跟他提议过要不要做个催眠治疗，他想也没想直接拒绝了。

他知道猎手多多少少都有因为噩梦无法安眠的情况，不论是习惯还是吃药都总有克服的办法。

可是崔胜澈还在他的噩梦里。他没有办法再杀他一次。

崔韩率换好衣服翻//墙出了基地，他想一个人待会儿。

凌晨两点的风并没有比下午两点的风凉快多少。

夫胜宽开了室内空调自己却跑到阳台上趴着翻全圆佑还没看完的书。没几页就困得不行，大段大段的文字像是布满瞳孔的催眠咒文。夫胜宽把书还原到一开始的状态，翻个身躺着晒起了月亮。

月光很好，特别适合做个美梦。也特别适合捉弄人类。

比如楼下这个。

夫胜宽撑在阳台栏杆上探出半个身子去瞧。半夜两点还在外面晃悠的人类可不是什么乖小孩，要给一点惩罚才对。

他轻手轻脚地拆了全圆佑私藏的巧克力豆，一颗扔进嘴里细细地嚼碎，一颗径直落在了崔韩率的头顶。夫胜宽赶紧蹲下，透过栏杆之间的空隙在暗中观察。

没有反应。

换了颗中号的巧克力豆，咬破脆壳淌出甜甜的果汁。夫胜宽对准他的脖颈发出攻击。

依然没有反应。

夫胜宽从袋子里挑出最大的两颗，确认夹心是整颗榛子以后又突然有点舍不得。眼看着坏小孩儿就要拐弯走出自己的视线，夫胜宽一咬牙一跺脚，把另外一颗榛子巧克力塞进嘴里，然后抓了一大把巧克力豆对着背影就洒了过去。

咚哒哒哒哒。

小小的圆球滚落一地，崔韩率在拐进另一条巷子之前终于愿意停下脚步回头看一眼。

深邃立体的五官像刻刀般划破黑暗，过分苍白的脸色衬得一双红唇仿佛沾了血。

被吓到的反而是恶作剧的夫胜宽。

是年幼的吸血鬼吗？

夫胜宽兴奋得颤抖起来。

他在全圆佑的柜子里又翻出两袋巧克力豆，经过厨房的时候还顺走了几颗大蒜以作自保，蹑手蹑脚地从后门绕到阳台底下，悄悄跟了上去。

崔韩率的路线算不得有什么特别的规律，大抵是哪里没光就往哪里去。

人类状态下的夫胜宽其实有点夜盲来着，要看着前面该往哪里走又要注意脚下别踩到什么东西发出声音还要小心不要撞到墙，夜访吸血鬼的难度比他以为的也难上太多。

夫胜宽有些泄气，又不愿意这么早就轻易认输打道回府。干脆化了兽型，把脱下来的衣服团成一团打了个包挂在脖子上，四脚着地亦步亦趋地跟着。

他们走的巷子格外偏僻，路灯个个都丢了脑袋露出黑乎乎的大窟窿，人类的生活气息少得可怜，正是深度睡眠的时间却连半个梦都没有，野猫都不愿意出来喵一声打个招呼。

一点意思也没有，夫胜宽跟着跟着就失去了耐性。

也不猎食也不回巢，小吸血鬼干嘛呢。

夫胜宽忍不住嘟囔起来。

「我不是吸血鬼。」

夫胜宽立刻疯狂加速躲进离得最近的另外一条小巷，嘭地一声撞上了墙。七手八脚地拆了包裹就把衣服往身上套，刚把裤腰拉到肚脐，崔韩率就站在了他的跟前。

还好还好。没有暴露身份。

夫胜宽捂着被撞痛的屁股松了一口气。

崔韩率居高临下地看着他。深更半夜，孤身一人，衣衫不整，泪眼汪汪，可怜兮兮的像被欺负了一样。没有杀意，没有敌意，也没有什么……引诱的意思。

跟着我这么久，是在向我求救吗？

还是说迷路了？

夫胜宽被盯得不太自在，于是假装平静地从兜里摸出大蒜来就要剥开。

「我不是吸血鬼，」崔韩率又重复了一次，「我不咬人。」

「大蒜对现代吸血鬼也没有用的。」他皱着眉补充。

「哦。」

「你，」崔韩率把视线从对方袒露的胸口上移开，背过身去，「先把衣服穿好。」

「哦哦哦哦好。」

「我穿好了，」夫胜宽拍拍屁股直起身，绕到崔韩率的面前，「走吧。」

「去哪里？」

「海边，山洞，你家，哪里都好。除了这个伸手不见五指的鬼地方，哪里都好。」

「你先走，」夫胜宽没走出几步又摸着墙壁退回来，「太黑了。而且我也不认识路。」

「喂，」路过便利店的时候夫胜宽叫住了还在继续往前走的崔韩率，「你有带钱吗？」

看到对方疑惑的表情，夫胜宽指着肚子先是一副恨铁不成钢的表情，然后又委屈巴巴地撅起了嘴，「他饿了。」

「他吃很少的，只要一杯泡面就够了。」像是怕对方拒绝，夫胜宽语速超快地先摆出自己的交换条件，「我可以帮你实现一个愿望。虽然一夜暴富和让我立刻不饿是永远不会实现的，杀人放火这种伤天害理的事情当然也是不可能的，但是我可以实现你的一个梦境。」

「让你美梦成真。」

「不用了。」崔韩率摇摇头，「能睡上一觉就好。」

「好。」

「那我能再加个冰淇淋吗？那种小小盒的，拿两个勺子，我只吃一口就好。今天已经吃掉四颗巧克力豆了，哥哥们说我吃太多甜食会影响身体的。我就吃一口……噢，两口怎么样？」

「我叫夫胜宽，」餍足后的男生舒舒服服地打了个小小的饱嗝，有些不好意思地盖住嘴巴小声地笑，「你呢？」

「我……」崔韩率有些迟疑。

从编号#980218到崔韩率，崔韩率拥有名字也不过就是这一两年的光景，他还不太习惯自己的名字。况且哥哥们早在他初猎之前就偷偷给他起了名字叫vernon，小的时候怕被发现就遮遮掩掩地唤他，啵、小啵，像个无关痛痒的拟声词。

而如今猎手评定等级排行榜上始终名列前茅的权威，没有人敢轻易挑战。哥哥们叫啵浓尼叫得肆无忌惮，组织也睁一只眼闭一只眼，甚至默许了他可以不按规矩，直接跟着崔胜澈姓。

他实在是没有向别人介绍自己名字的经验。

崔韩率三个字在舌尖上转过一圈又一圈，怎么开口都生疏得很。

「没关系，」夫胜宽大度地摆摆手表示自己并不介意，「不用为难啦，不说也没有关系的。」

窗外的云层隐约透出晨光，夫胜宽跳下高脚独凳跟崔韩率道别，「我必须回家啦，今晚谢谢你的招待。下次再一起玩吧。」

他看着他的眼睛念出咒语。

「晚安。」

崔韩率不由自主地回应他，眼皮渐渐变得沉重起来。

夏天的夜晚太短暂了。


	6. 番外/day dreaming/率宽

//day dreaming

崔韩率整整躺了三天，睁开眼看到的第一个人是权顺荣。

不是崔胜澈，也不是夫胜宽。崔韩率抬起右手用力掐了自己脸蛋一下，实打实的疼痛让他龇牙咧嘴却又忍不住开心大笑起来。干燥起壳的嘴唇也跟着他激动万分，迫不及待地渗出鲜艳的红色汁液。

没有做梦。

是真真切切地好好睡了一觉。

「我睡着了！！！」崔韩率兴奋到破音。

弟弟常常会做出让他们一时半会儿无法理解的举动，权顺荣坐在一旁看他疯疯癫癫的，倒也没有特别担心他是不是把脑子给睡坏了。权顺荣把床头柜的水杯递给他，又从随身携带的药瓶里倒出几颗纽扣大小的橙色药丸，示意他吃下。

「我已经睡着了！」

权顺荣挑高一侧的眉毛，收回自己的不担心。

「我的意思是我已经能够睡觉了，不用再吃药了哥……」

「维生素咀嚼片啦，橘子味儿的。」权顺荣虎视眈眈地盯住他的动作，确认他的吞咽不似作假以后，才放松了紧绷的嘴角笑得温柔，「三天都没有噩梦打扰吗？身体呢？有没有哪里不舒服？会觉得浑身绵软的或者疲倦吗？」

「嗯，睡得很好。身体没有任何的不适，不会觉得没有力气，刚刚掐脸的时候还挺痛。疲倦也没有。要不是顺荣哥告诉我，我都不知道我居然睡了三天。别说噩梦了，」崔韩率顿了顿，回想过去三天却是一片空白，「我记忆中连一个梦都没有做过。」

「嗯嗯，」权顺荣不断点头，反复确认，仔仔细细地把弟弟的情况记录下来，「比起睡眠来，小啵这几天更像是深度昏迷，但奇怪的是身体各项指标都是正常的。又或者说是，某种被催眠后的状态。」

崔韩率想起夫胜宽告别时那双清澈晶亮的眼睛。

权顺荣紧接着抛出好几个问题来，可是等了半天也没有回应。弟弟脸上不仅有自掐自得的通红指印，还有堪比熊猫的巨黑眼圈，即使神游已久的模样很是欠扁，权顺荣作为哥哥还是决定善良放过他。再观察一下。

崔韩率失而复得的睡眠并没有持续太久。

每一次任务都是新的杀戮。猎手用猎杀换取金钱，猎手用金钱购买生活。他总不可能一辈子都活在哥哥们的羽翼之下。

刚开始还能断断续续地勉强休息两三个小时。血液都干涸的手掌抓住他的脚踝限制他的行动，凑得太近的窟窿早就没了眼球还要流着血泪拼命看他。

他渐渐适应了每个梦里都会出现顶着不同哥哥的脸的新鲜尸体，或站或躺，将死未死，拖着残破的身体，捂着心口的箭尾，挣扎着想要靠近他。

再后来，剧烈晃动的晕眩场景突然被泼了颜色诡异的油漆，凭空出现的脑袋把舌头伸到极致再狞笑着自己咬断，消化管道蠕动着绞成一团又像蛇一样延展出去。

能完完整整地休息个五分钟都算奢侈。

白天不能睡觉，晚上不能睡觉。

崔韩率忍着心理和身体的双重不适往嘴里塞了一把又一把的药。

越发清醒的崔韩率决定去找夫胜宽。

把第一次相遇时的小巷附近都走遍，崔韩率没有找到夫胜宽。别说夫胜宽了，失眠少年屏住呼吸认真辨别，周围连一个清醒着的活物也没有。

第一个晚上是这样，第二个晚上是这样，第三个晚上，月光亮得把撞痛夫胜宽屁股的那面墙都照得一清二楚，夫胜宽还是没有出现。

崔韩率沮丧得要死。

找不到夫胜宽这件事好像比睡不着本身还要让他更加难过。

他背着光拐进连月亮都不肯临幸的小巷。

一颗大蒜不偏不倚地砸中他的头顶。

「小吸血鬼是想我了吗？」

「我才不是吸血鬼。」

「下次不要再来这边了。又黑，又不好找。」

「对不起。」

崔韩率又和夫胜宽坐在便利店靠窗的休息区域里，面前摆了一堆等待被拆开的零食。

「上次睡得好吗？」

崔韩率刚要点头，又突然想起自己此行的目的。目的之一。

「胜宽想吃零食吗？」崔韩率拿起一包轻轻摇晃，「胜宽可以每种都只吃一点点，我会帮胜宽吃掉全部剩下的，绝对不会浪费。」

他记得上次对方说过不被允许吃太多甜食，四颗巧克力豆都是他多吃一口冰淇淋的巨大阻碍。

「作为交换条件，胜宽要帮我实现一个愿望。」

「是刚上市的新口味喔，」他径直拆开包装，发出哗啦哗啦的清脆响声，「我也是第一次买。」

崔韩率故意发出夸张的赞叹，「闻起来就好好吃。」

「太奸诈了。」夫胜宽撇撇嘴，不情不愿地伸出小指和他约定。

零食品鉴大会在可乐的清爽气泡中暂告一个段落。夫胜宽突然转过身体认真地看向崔韩率，「你还没有回答我的问题。」

对方正在专心消灭一袋麻辣小龙虾口味的薯片，闻声抬头的时候残渣都粘在嘴角，呆呆傻傻的样子是满脸的不明白。

「第一个问题是你的名字。」

「第二个问题是你上次睡得好不好。」

「崔韩率，」字正腔圆得一听就知道偷偷练习过，崔韩率想了想继续补充，「也可以叫我vernon。」

「人类名字和吸血鬼名字的区别吗？」

「我才不是……」

「好啦好啦，开玩笑啦。」夫胜宽笑得开心，「那请啵农尼回答第二个问题。」

「托胜宽的福，睡的很好。」

「那还有在做噩梦……」意识到自己说了什么的夫胜宽赶紧对着手边可乐的吸管猛嘬了一口，然后果不其然地被呛到。

崔韩率赶紧从凳子上跳下来走到他旁边给他顺背。

「胜宽怎么会知道我有做过噩梦？」

「你上次不是说睡不好，那那那那因为噩梦睡不好的几率肯定最大嘛。」夫胜宽的脸颊被呛得通红，刚好遮住自己因为胡乱说话而升起的红晕，「我这不就猜对了。现在呢？还有在做噩梦吗？」

崔韩率点点头。

夫胜宽默默计算了一下今天摄入的糖分，决定后半夜都不要再吃了。吃太多零食的话，会没有力气帮他吃掉噩梦的。

后来又见过几次面，固定行程是便利店一夜游。

崔韩率变着法子给他买各种零食甜品，大手大脚地一掷千金，夫胜宽却吃的越来越少。

「啵浓尼最近，」夫胜宽轻轻推开对方递过来的焦糖布丁，「过得很辛苦吗？」

不然怎么会梦到那么多可怕的东西。

「没有。」

崔韩率低垂着眼睫盖住眼睛。

「我过得很幸福。」

第一个发现不对劲的是金珉奎。对食物的要求一直停留来者不拒没毒就能吃的弟弟，破天荒地跑来问自己哪里的甜点精致漂亮健康好吃还不会太甜。

甜点不甜还叫什么狗屁甜点！！！

虽然嫌弃弟弟的要求，但金珉奎还是认认真真地画了一份完美的甜点地图给他。

「有24小时营业的吗？」

金珉奎觉得自己的智商被弟弟侮辱了。

金珉奎拿不准他是不是在开玩笑，挑了个月黑风高的晚上把事情原原本本地讲给权顺荣听。

权顺荣一点惊讶的反应都没有，金珉奎感到失落。

「你知道这段时间小啵经常半夜出门吗？」

「他不是说交到了一个在一起玩很放松的人类朋友……」

「哪儿有人类昼伏夜出的。更何况小啵每次出去都会睡在外面……」

「睡？！跟谁？！那个朋友吗？！」金珉奎有些控制不住自己兴奋的小嗓音，「小啵谈恋爱了？！」

「睡、死、在、外、面……金珉奎你每天都在想些什么？不都是让你出去找了再扛回基地的你全忘了吗？！」

「噢，」金珉奎在权顺荣快杀人的眼神中逐渐冷静，「我想起来了。每次都睡人便利店里，吃了一桌子还不收拾。」

「但是每次都睡得很好。」

「对，」金珉奎接下话头，「而且每次回来血//腥味儿会淡很多。哥在怀疑什么吗？」

「顺荣哥找我有事？」崔韩率骑在矮墙上，停了翻墙的动作看墙边的权顺荣。

「嗯，你下来。」

「我，我要出去一下。」

「下来。」

「明天可以吗？」

「下来。」

崔韩率被权顺荣强制催眠了。

他挣扎了一整个晚上，到了破晓才慢慢安分下来。

「我是谁？」权顺荣把声音压低，去接近某种振动频率。

「我……是……谁？」崔韩率结结巴巴地重复。

「我是谁？」

「我是崔韩率。」

「我在哪里？」

「我在梦里。」

「梦里有什么？」

「有土，有血，有活人，有死尸，有胜澈哥，有顺荣哥，有珉奎哥，还有……」

「还有？」

「还有胜宽。」

「胜宽是谁？」

权顺荣死死盯住崔韩率的脸。

「胜宽是谁？」

他看到他抿了抿嘴，像是不自觉地笑了一下。

「胜宽现在和你在一起吗？」

「胜宽现在和我在一起。」

「我们在一起做什么？」

「我们在一起做快乐的事。」

「什么快乐的事？」

「就是，」床上的少年停顿了几秒，「就是快乐的事啊。」

崔韩率牵着夫胜宽气喘吁吁地跑到一家便利店前。装潢的主调是清新的蓝色，货架上摆满了各式各样的食物，从主食到甜点，从零食到雪糕，水果饮料应有尽有，一排又一排被码得整整齐齐。

「胜宽以后想什么时候来吃、想吃什么、想吃多少都通通可以。」

「但是作为交换条件。」

「胜宽要实现我的梦境。」

夏日的白昼未免过于漫长。

「胜宽也觉得快乐吗？」

「胜宽也觉得快乐。」

「胜宽没有求饶吗？」

「胜宽」

「没有哭吗」


End file.
